just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Within
Within 'is a novel/graphical comic by The Fan of Wiki and has discontinuous plot as it explores different perception and unique representation of struggling with anxiety, depression, positive and negative emotions that the aforementioned author experiences up to this date. This comic is also free to critize and welcomes suggestions. Characters *'The Author herself '- drawn any art style she want to. **'Negative: ***'Xite' - The anxiety representation of the Author. Xite also comes in many forms and sizes, depends on the situation the Author is experiencing. Their usual appearance is a tall, fuzzy creature made out of swirling circles. ***'Atried' - The suppressed emotions of the Author. She/He , like Xite, comes in various forms and sizes. His/her appearances ranges from harmless to intimidating ones. ***'Greist' - Greist, or G, represents the emptiness or hollowness. Its appearance is a hollow hole pierces on its body. ***The Seven Sins ****'Telvian' - Telvian represents Pride, the leader of the Seven Sins of the Author. He/she is cunning and never backs down. He/she tends to pluck the temptation strings of the Author from time to time. He/she wears a robe made out of dark thoughts and exhibits an menacing expression, especially he/she pulls the strings.. ****'Rotrien' - Rotren is Greed of the Author. (tba) ****'Ailhon'- She is the Envy of the Author. (tba) ****'Juirin'- He is the Sloth of the Author.(tba) ****'Yorin'- She is the Lust of the Author(tba) ****'Syren'- He/she is the Wrath of the Author.(tba) ****'Cotian'- He is the Gluttony of the Author(tba) *** (tba) **Positive: *'Headmates '- aka Dark Horses. They exists around 2003 and numbers growing further as the Author explores different types of medias. *'Family' - this is obvious. **The Author's Brother/EliteStarGazer - tba... *'Friends/Classmates IRL '- this too. *'Users' - online peeps. The Author really wishes that she could meet these people. **'Vincetick '- Onee-chan, I mean, the Author's cyber big brother who loves his waifus very much'' also supports his lil cyber sis. **'Seth Reuben''' - Lil' cyber bro of the Author. He usually shares same most of the interest with her. **'Darkfire / Bob' - One of the Author's victims friends in Facebook. He usually get teased mildly from time to time (I don't know with Vince tho) **'Skpc '- Skp is a fellow feline of the Author (who likes cats as well) **'Chakatan '- another lil cyber bro of the Author. They rarely interact nowadays. **tba Comics 'Cover page' The cover page's colors are only black and white. It will be illustrated in Author's fictional form, Seiru, with her silhouetted real life form in the center of her fictional's form. 'Within Part 1 Chapters' These are in alphabetic order. *'About the Seven Sins' - Biographies and appearances of the seven sins of the Author. *'Daily Anxiety' - the title explains it all. *'Detached '- a short chapter tackling why the Author stopped believing in herself and lose her self-esteem. *'Doors of Mind '- a dream occured in March 17, 2017. An endless hallway filled with doors, each has memories containing different types of emotions. This is where Ailhon/Envy shows her form to the Author running through the hallway to avoid her presence. *'Echoing Voices' - a chapter tackling about headmates. *'Fictional Encounters' - occurs ocassionally in Author's mind whenever she's asleep. Light Show *'Light Show ' - the Author's mind while listening to music. *'Past Reincarnations and False Memories - '''this occurs most of the time. Probably in-between deja vu and alternate realities existed somewhere. *'What I Think About Death' - obvious title. 'Within Part 2 Chapters' *'Depths of Insanities' - What I thought of mental sickness. (This is tied with the Team Fortress 2 fanfiction with the same title) *'Haunting Insecurities '- Insecurities haunting me for so long. *'Melodies' Souls' - Each individual has their own melodies. *'Roots and Regrets '- Chapter that contains a lot of angst and regrets. *'Silhouettes of the Past' - They are always there, just not in the ways you expect. *tba Gallery Coming soon.... 'Covers' 'Characters' 'Concept''' GreedConcept1.jpg|Greed Glutconcept1.jpg|Gluttony Envy1.png|Envy Suggestions *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 Trivia (tba) Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Within